


Wishful Sinning

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Explicit Language, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Married Character, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Shane has a lot of feelings, Up against the RV, gagging, season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:29:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He wanted - Rick wanted. And for once in his life, things had never seemed so god damned simple."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishful Sinning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: This is my fill response to a prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink Meme community: "Shane/Rick: Quick/Dirty talk: Just had the image of Shane fucking Rick up against the side of the RV (or Hershel's house, up to author), covering Rick's mouth up so no one will hear them even though Shane can't stop whispering dirty things in Rick's ear."
> 
> Authors Note #2: This is supposed to fit into the cannon of Season 2 soon after Otis' death. So either the third or fourth episode of the season.

"Com'on. Give it up. That's right, com'on now." He urged. Letting the words ghost across his friend's sweat soaked scalp in a stuttering croon. Tripping, tangible, and undeniably real as he pressed his face into the man's sweat soaked hair. Giving voice to the words like they were some sort of religious mantra as he reached down, cupping him through the sudden tightness of the man's tattered brown slacks before he could say a word to the contrary.

The truth was that he didn't want to hear it.

"Shane? What are you do-..." Rick began, voice hiccuping as it neared the end before spiraling down into a moan as he squeezed the man through his trousers. Uncaring of the consequences now as he felt the man relax another fraction, slumping into him just a little bit more as he rubbed the man's erection through the worn fabric.

It hadn't taken much for him to snap. It didn't take much these days if he was being honest. It all came down to the wrong word at the wrong time. Or was it the right word at the right time? Honestly, he had no fucking clue anymore. Reality was just another thing that was hard to pin down these days. …Especially after Lori. Oh God, Lori…

But he just couldn't help himself. He was tired of this tension, this poisonous, unresolved thing that had been brooding between them ever since day one. - Because as cruel as it was, he was tired of doing the right thing.

Perhaps the end of the world had simply turned him reckless. - Sending him flying four sheets to the wind and wound up tighter then a tinker toy to boot. Or maybe he'd just run out of excuses as to why they were denying what the both of them had really wanted all along. Something that ran deeper than friendship and brotherly love, something more, something he thought he'd lost the day he'd plastered that fake smile on his face and stood beside Rick in that church as the Preacher had named them man and wife.

He'd often wondered if Rick regretted it, marrying her…marrying young. Finding himself caught between secretly hoping the man did, and feeling like the world's biggest bastard for even entertaining the whole fucked up idea in the first place.

But now, for once in his entire god damned life, he knew, as surely as he knew how to breathe that Rick wanted the exact same thing. - The fingers digging into his shoulders told him that well enough. It was all in the way the man was sucking in those short, pleasure laden breaths, and the way his dick pulsed into the bold press of his hand with every lecherous exhale.

…Yeah, hook, line, and sinker baby.

"Shane, Shane…I-." Rick began, trailing off as the arms that had been gripping his shoulders slammed him up against the side of the RV. The placing was strategic and undeniably deliberate, keeping them well out of sight from both the others and the house as he pressed Rick up against the filthy vinyl sides. Not even batting an eye as the siding popped and warped, complaining hollowly at the sudden abuse as he flatted Rick across the side door.

"Shush." He breathed. Halting the man in mid squirm, before using his silence to tongue a stripe along the dip where Rick's shoulder met with his collar bone. Laving the skin aimlessly until he found the spot that made the man thrust forward instinctively. Not even hesitating as he leaned down and sunk his teeth right into it. Holding the man down as Rick nearly keened, breathing in sharply as his head fell back against the RV with a heavy sounding clunk.

He liked this side of Rick, all wanton and unsure…wanting but cautious. It was so true to the man himself that he couldn't help but smile into the curve of the man's neck. Nibbling a harsh line of sucking bites along the base of his shoulders until the man hands were tangling in his hair, pushing him away with a breathy pant.

But as desirous as the look was, the message was clear. No marks.

He bit his tongue at that, gnawing at the inside of his cheek until he tasted smelted copper. Mood turning mutinous as his fingers tightened around the man's prick. Squeezing him almost punishingly hard before his fingers arrowed down to cup the man's sack, letting his fingers wander down the length of a lean thigh as his thoughts strayed. - Getting caught up in the encroaching darkness that seemed to continually haunt the edges of his conscious mind since everything had ended around them.

'No marks? More like no evidence.' His brain supplied sarcastically. Tongue wetting his lips almost reluctantly as he fixed the man with an equally as piercing stare. Challenging him in a way he never would have before. Was this how this was going to be? Just another dirty fucking secret too add to his ever growing pile? Christ. He didn't think he could do that. Not with Rick.

But even then, just like he always did, the man was somehow able to read him, wriggling right through all his walls and barriers to fix him with that endearing, blue eyed stare of his. Promising things with his eyes that he knew well enough by now would never come to pass. Not so long as Lori was around at least. – And no, so not going there…

His gut roiled as arousal melded together with anger and frustration. He felt like he was being pulled in a dozen different directions at once. Hell, hadn't he been plannin' on leaving just the other day? Leaving because of Rick? How had everything changed so god damned fast? Had it been Carl? Had it been the way he'd held Rick upright, standing in as his crutch as the man had nearly lost it right in front of him? Leaning into him shamelessly and soaking up his words like they were some sort of comfort as he made Rick yet another promise. That he'd take care of it. That it would be okay. He'd make sure of it. - And of course, he had. He'd even killed an innocent man in order to keep it.

He wondered what that said about him sometimes. But more and more he wondered what that said about them… About what they weren't willing too risk for blood and brotherhood.

But all else considered, he supposed that in this case, this was as good an offer as the man could make him. …Especially these days. - Besides, he was done with taking things as they came, done with sitting on the side lines and being the good friend, the good man. He was done settling for less and going back to his tent angry and alone. Sating himself in the darkness with only his left hand a mind full of made up scenarios that only left him feeling all the more empty and dissatisfied.

He wanted - Rick wanted. And for once in his life, things had never seemed so god damned simple.

And as if prove that very point, Rick's fingers dug into the meat of his hips, strong hands fitting into the muscled curves for a long moment as his attention was effectively brought back to the present. Exploring the jutting dips and carefully constructed arches of his skin before the man wrenched him forward, pulling him in with a bruising smack of flesh meeting flesh as Rick's patience finally ran out.

They both grunted at the ferocity of the action even as pleasure pooled in his groin, their erections straining as they moved against each other, supplementing the raw nature of the action with an unmistakable rhythm. Shit. – He couldn't keep this up. – He needed to...oh.

Holy God.

But before he could even so much as react, the man had latched on to his pulse point. Dull nails sinking into the curve of his arms as the man sucked a line from the nape of his neck to the jut of his chin. Tongue peeking out to rasp across his five 'o clock shadow as the man's lips went vertical. - Wait… He was going to… Fuck!

And call him blind, but when the man's lips fell across his, he hadn't seen it coming. Not for one god damned minute. The action leaving him passive and all but destroyed in its wake, mouth lax and dumbstruck in as Rick took advantage of his distraction and licked his way into his open mouth with ease.

Because, Christ. He hadn't thought… - It was more then he could have ever hoped for.

A punch drunk thrill of elation and arousal thrummed through him. Returning his kiss ten fold as he nipped at the man's lips. Working his tongue inside as he explored every niche, laving over cheek, jaw, skin, and teeth until he was satisfied he'd mapped the man out in his entirety. And all the while he could feel his pulse humming through him, heart beating ninety miles a minute as sweat began dripping down from his hairline. - Feeling almost too hot for his skin as Rick's fingers tangled in his belt buckles.

"Shane… Shane." Rick whispered, bucking up into him with a frenetic little movement that seemed so opposite to the man's usual discerning calm that it sent his head spinning, lust rising up his throat like with all the urgent thickness of bile as he stroked himself through his pants.

His lips were grazing along the man's stubble before he even could think the action through, whispering dirty, filthy things into the roughness of the man's stubble as he went. Murmuring them with the same reverence he used to display before he tossed a handful of pennies into the wishing well at the mall when he was a kid.

…After all, the desire was one in the same.

"I got'cha man..I'm gonna take care of 'ya." He groaned out. Grinding himself against the length of his partner as his tone went syrup-slow and perverse to the core. Twisting the words around before he let them air into the muggy, evening air. Letting the man know with every word, every lilting twist and slow drawl, exactly what he planned to do to him.

And Rick just shuddered against him. Fingers tugging on his buttons and ripping down his fly as the man's wide hands slipped under the waist band his briefs. A hot mess of sweaty palms and too tight grips as Rick's hands closed around him, arching up against him even as his hand moved back and forth, the pace flat-lining and sporadic as the man's pleasured pants echoed in his ringing ears.

Oh fuck, he was going to-…

He didn't even bother taking off the man's shirt. He just pressed him back into the side of the RV as he flipped the catch of the man's trousers, letting them pool at his ankles as he brought the man back in for a lingering kiss. Distracting Rick by making short work of his johns at the same time as he ran an exploratory finger down the cleft of the man's ass, letting it ghost across the man's pucker as his actions earned him a strangled moan.

"Shane…Oh god… Shane…Please."

That was all it took. He had Rick bent over and face first against the hitch of the RV before the man could even so much as blink. The bottle of hand cream he'd pocketed from Hershel's bathroom only minutes, already squirting out a spluttering dollop as he slicked his hand with the pungent, aromatic cream.

He nearly bit right through his lower lip as he worked the tip of his finger in. Having to clamp his free hand around the man's hip and hold him steady as Rick nearly reared back at the first touch of finger. Forcing him to use more of the lotion than he'd anticipated as he slowly worked his finger inside until he'd made it past the first knuckle.

Christ the man was tight.

And fuck if it wasn't killing him to go slow. Feeling high and overrun with sensation as he drank it all in. The sight of Rick like this, all open and wanton. The unconscious way the man tossed his head and arched his spine as he slowly worked the second finger in. Muscles clenching and releasing even as the man slowly started to relax, asshole already fluttering curiously as he ran his thumb around Rick's puffy, abused little rim.

Fuck.

"Rick, Christ… You're doin' so good man, so good." He hummed, slicking his fingers through the sheen of sweat that had started dripping down the man's spine, pooling in the dimpled cleft of the man's ass before slipping through his spread cheeks as the man bucked underneath him, greedy for more.

Jesus.

"Oh yeah, you like that don't'cha. You feel me hmm?" He nearly slurred. Too caught up in the way Rick was clenching around his fingers. Ass hungry for it as he let his free hand search out the man's cock, making the older man cry out in pleasure as he slicked his hand through the pre-cum that was all but drooling from the man's weeping tip.

…Fuck.

Any thoughts of control, or even longevity were long gone by the time Rick started swearing. Ass grinding up against his fingers, thrusting back into him as he demanded more, voice rising as the minutes passed them by and the Sheriff remained unsatisfied. – And he'd be damned if his throat didn't go bone dry as the man growled out his name. The deep tones echoing off the plastic siding as blunt finger nails scored across the length of his forearms.

"Rick. Rick, 'ya gotta be quiet now. 'Ya hear? Shh…" He urged, wincing only slightly as the man's moan warbled off in mid pitch, clearly struggling to remain silent even as the muted little groans rose up to the foreground each and every time he moved his fingers inside him.

Fuck. And he just bet Rick was a screamer too…

Static seared across his brain at the very thought. And on pure impulse he shoved the curve of his fist into the man's mouth, rhythm stuttering as he forced his fingers in deep, letting the man's saliva pool around his digits before he pulled his fingers from the man's ass. Slicking himself up one handed before he lined up and pressed inside. Balls already drawing up tight the moment his dick breached through the outer ring of the man's barely stretched entrance.

It didn't take very much after that. They were too keyed up, too desperate, too overwhelmed by close to two decades of foreplay to even think about taking it slow. He couldn't hold back. Not now. Not when they were this close. Not when Rick could just filter through his fingers at any moment, disappearing out from under him like he'd never been there at all.

But perhaps most of all, it was because this was his moment, their moment… And in it, Rick was finally his…

Rick came with a muffled scream not five minutes later, sharp teeth sinking into his unsuspecting fingers as the man squeezed around him. Sending him balls first into his own orgasm only two thrusts later, emptying himself into the man with a muted moan of his own. Hips locking as he pressed himself deep, forcing himself to continue moving through the spasms, drawing it out as long as humanly possible before he shuddered into him.

His cock was over simulated and sensitive as the man quivered, twitching and spasming through the lingering aftershocks as Rick's knees abruptly buckled. Sending them off balance and flailing for a long moment before his hands found purchase against the rear bumper of the Winnebago. Fighting against gravity for a few precious seconds before his legs gave out on him as well.

And as Rick took him down with him, sliding down the side of RV in a slow, barely controlled fall as their legs gave out completely. His last conscious thoughts revolved around the possibility of second chances and the legitimacy of shopping mall wishing wells…

…Because either way, he figured that half a handful of pocket-warmed pennies had more than paid him back in interest…

**Author's Note:**

> "Commit the oldest sins in the newest kind of ways." - William Shakespeare.


End file.
